0725
by pindanglicious
Summary: jangan terus-terusan tak bisa membaca situasi dan melupakan tanggal ini, idiot. [england ・ spain] [happy "marriage anniversary" lol]


**0725**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning:** ** _supposedly canon . abstract (?) . boys love?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Konferensi hari itu tak akan dihiasi percik kontroversi, kalau sang anggota dewan keamanan tak menyulut api keributan dengan mulut pedasnya yang jadi andalan;

" _Aku tak pernah suka dengan_ ** _dia_** _. Asal kalian semua tahu."_

Begitu bunyinya. Lugas, lantang, satir. Lengkap dengan bumbu subjektifitas yang kentara. Bukan tuan Britania namanya kalau melempar kalimat sinis saja tak bisa. Soal retorika, dia memang raja. Soal cari perkara, dia juga punya mahkota. Dia ini imperium yang dulunya sangat berkuasa; tanyakan pada penghuni semesta. (Itu yang membuatnya sampai sekarang jadi makhluk paling congkak dan besar kepala.)

Tangan dinginnya meremas berlembar-lembar berkas, menganggap mereka cuma seonggok ampas. Membuat rahang milik sang pimpinan rapat mengeras.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau bisa keluarkan itu seusai rapat nanti, **England**."

Mantan koloninya berkata penuh penekanan. England memang biang dari semua kejengkelan. Maka di saat seperti ini France harus sudi menengahi, walau ia harus beradu argumentasi dengan rival abadi.

"Angleterre, _mon ami_ , dinginkan kepalamu. Konflik panasmu dengan Espagne sudah beres berabad-abad silam! Lupakan semuanya dan jangan jadi seorang pendendam!"

France sudah sakit kepala setengah mati. Menghadapi England rasanya seperti disuruh menghentikan rengekan seorang bayi. _Sesungguhnya aku tak sudi!_ , begitu ronta si hati.

Dua alis milik _Mr. British_ _Gentleman_ menukik, ia membalas dialog musuhnya sengit. " _Bugger off, frog_. Aku tak butuh pendapatmu di sini,"

Delegasi negeri monarki itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan kembali menghempaskan bokong di kursi panas, sukses membuat para _nation_ lain menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Dongkol. Kesal bukan main. Ah, apa peduli. Tapi ada satu di antara mereka yang jadi anomali; Spain adalah eksepsi. Dia tetap mengumbar senyum khasnya yang secerah sinar matahari.

 _Dia tak pernah bisa membaca situasi._

Ekor mata sang tiran menyorot tak suka; benci. "Imbisil." Ia mengumpat, menyindir untuk menginjak harga diri. Representasi negara anggota PBB yang hadir di sana berjengit, ingin segera menghentikan konflik kacangan nan sia-sia ini, namun tak berani. Karena mereka tahu siapa sosok yang sekarang tengah _berdiri_.

"Kau bisa menghajar _ayah_ ku nanti. Lanjutkan rapat ini, langsung ke inti. Aku tak suka membuang waktu,"

—representasi Italia Selatan adalah pengecualian. Personifikasi negara lainnya bisa menghela napas lega, mungkin dalam hatinya mereka bersenandika; _terima kasih, Romano! Kau penyelamat dunia!_ (Ah, mulut kotornya memang diciptakan tak sia-sia.)

Inggris Raya memilih untuk kembali ke dunianya, ia membiarkan Romano melayangkan pandangan dingin. Personifikasi negara berwujud lelaki dewasa berambut pirang itu menyeringai, kemudian menopang dagunya. Dalam hati memuji nyali si pengecut sejati yang tak disangkanya akan mengeluarkan aksi heroik nan berani. "Baiklah. Kau benar, South Italy. Mari lanjutkan topik yang sempat tertunda," ujarnya santai, seolah dunia tak gempar atas perbuatannya beberapa menit ke belakang.

America berdehem sebelum konferensi kembali dimulai. Negeri adidaya itu berorasi sepanjang acara, dan England hanya menanggapi dengan rotasi bola mata. _Mood_ -nya sedang buruk sekali hari ini, jangan ditanya. Barangkali ia bosan dengan topik yang itu-itu saja setiap pertemuannya. Hubungan bilateral, hubungan multilateral, kedutaan besar, konflik dan sengketa, semuanya membosankan. Bahkan jika perang dunia ketiga meletus hari itu juga, England tak akan peduli.

Atensinya hanya terpusat pada _nation_ yang paling ia benci seantero jagat dan sehidup semati.

 _Oh lihat, senyum idiot itu lagi._

Meneguk saliva, mengacak rambut di kepala kemudian. Demi Tuhan, ini kegilaan tiada akhir. Entah mengapa pusat pikirannya sekarang disedot kuat-kuat oleh kelamnya masa lalu. Tentang pertumpahan darah jutaan manusia-manusia berkuda, tentang busuknya bangkai-bangkai penggerak armada. Apa itu? Tahun 1588? Yang membuatnya bangga? Tidak. Genap setahun setelahnya dia sama-sama dipukul telak. Harusnya dendam itu sudah tiada. _Harusnya_. Tapi Spain terus-terusan berkata perkara itu tanpa jeda. Kapan terakhir kali dunia tahu kalau mereka jadi aliansi? Revolusi Prancis kah? Atau hanya sampai perjanjian Brussels tahun 1656? Dia _nyaris_ melupakan semuanya.

Dia menyebut diri sebagai peredup baskara, yang merebut takhta raja penguasa dunia. Dia. Apakah Britania Raya patut berbangga?

 _Tuk, tuk, tuk_

Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Indra pendengarnya masih terpasang dan riuh pembicaraan para personifikasi negara naugan Eropa ramai mengetuk-ngetuk gendang telinga. Netranya menangkap tawa, _hahaha_ ; hingga tepukan pelan di bahunya mendistorsi semua.

"Kau terus-terusan memandangi Espagne, tuh. Katanya benci?"

 _Brengsek, France!_

.

.

.

England itu sulit ditebak. Personalitinya seringkali berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kadang mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sinis dan sarkastis. Namun sekali waktu dia akan bermanis-manis. Tak jarang menjadi orang nostalgis dengan bumbu melankolis.

Dari bengis berubah jadi romantis? Ceklis.

Rapat dan tetek bengeknya telah lama usai, anggota rapat sudah berpulang, tapi Spain mendapati _mantan_ musuhnya masih termangu sendiri dengan cangkir teh kosong—dan kertas-kertas lusuh. Apa yang ia baca? Deklarasi perang, mungkin? Atau tanda tangan perjanjian?

Mereka berdua jelas masih menempati ruang sana, jadi dua orang terakhir yang akan meninggalkan ruang rapat megah tersebut. Si _brunette_ mencoba mendekati tanpa sedikitpun rasa sakit hati masalah _pertikaian kecil_ nya tadi.

Dia bermaksud untuk berbicara langsung secara empat mata. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus dibawa ke ranah publik seperti tadi—karena (menurutnya) ini bersifat privasi.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang saat aku membereskan mejaku," ujarnya memulai bicara, tak lupa menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Responsnya tak sesuai ekspektasi.

 _Ugh, dia jadi sentimen sekali hari ini._

Representasi negeri matador mengernyit dahi. Dia tak mengerti. "Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masa lalu seperti tadi? Apa arti perjanjian-perjanjian kita waktu itu? Apa arti kedubes-kedubes yang bertaburan di negeri kita saat ini?" ringisnya getir, langsung terjun ke inti. Ia tak ingin dipandang seperti remah roti yang tak berarti. "Aku tak berniat menjatuhkanmu, Inglaterra. Kita sekarang hidup di zaman modern, _si_? Perang-perang, revolusi, semua sudah usai! Dibabat habis putaran zaman! Aku … tak mau terus-terusan membencimu dan dibenci olehmu. Lagipula kita sudah impas, aku tak punya lagi dendam apa-apa padamu," ia kembali menyambung celotehannya, koheren.

England mendengus pendek, berkas kusut bacaannya ia simpan kembali di atas tumpukan lain. Butir hijau peridot saling berpandangan. "Aku bukan bicara soal perang," cibirnya dengan nada bariton meremehkan. Lawan bicara mendecih. Amarahnya mulai terpancing.

"Aku tak pernah paham apa maumu," sinisnya.

Spain menggelengkan kepala. Setelahnya ia mengangkat bahu, cukup tahu. Hanya itu yang mau dibicarakannya dengan England. Tapi sekali lagi, si tuan _gentleman_ memang sangat sulit diterka. Satu alasan mengapa Spain tak mau memperpanjang urusan dengannya. Dia tak memaksa untuk damai, sama sekali tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan lagi menggang—"

Dia hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi, tapi cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya menitahnya untuk tinggal kembali. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat England—tak disangka-sangka—mencium bibirnya kasar, yang lambat laun berubah jadi cumbuan.

Si korban melenguh tak nyaman. Untungnya lumatan itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum benang saliva keluar dari sudut bibir, karena Spain buru-buru mendorong bahu bidang _kawan lama_ nya.

Napas mereka terengah; jantung berdebar jengah.

"Yang tadi itu untuk apa?!"

Spain menyemprot panas, oktaf suaranya satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, harus meludahi wajah England pun ia akan senang hati. Mengibar bendera perang pun tak masalah. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

Si pirang menyeringai bengis bercampur pahit.

"Kuberi tahu. Aku punya alasan kenapa hari ini _mencari ribut_ denganmu, tapi kau tak pernah peka, idiot. Anggap yang tadi hukuman buat orang tolol sepertimu," ia berbisik sarkastis tepat di depan telinga sang mantan penguasa lautan dan daratan berabad-abad silam.

Lelaki berambut _brunette_ ikal itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan. Dia hendak melontar tanya dan menggali kebenaran, namun musuhnya malah melenggang meninggalkannya bersama sejuta ketidakpahaman. "Inglaterra! Tunggu du—"

"Pelototi saja kalendermu, _git!"_

—dan pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh teriakan malas dari mulut seorang _kawan_.

Spain bergeming sejenak, untuk satu waktu ia sangat ingin menampar pipinya kencang-kencang, merutuki kebodohannya. Ia terlihat seperti orang tolol sekarang.

"Aku tak mengerti, sumpah. Tak mengerti," kutuknya berulang kali, seperti rapal mantra. _Nation_ berkulit _sun kissed_ tersebut menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk kembali merapikan koper di mejanya, namun detik kemudian ia harus berkedip seribu kali setelah tak sengaja melihat kalender masehi yang tergeletak di meja milik _nation_ lain.

Tak ada yang salah. Sekarang memang tanggal 25 Juli 'kan?

… 'kan?

"E-EHHHH?!"

Ah, dia mengerti sekarang!

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa tanggal penting itu? Ah! Pantas saja Inglaterra marah—eh tunggu, tapi 'kan dia harusnya tidak peduli padaku …" Spain kembali meracau seperti orang linglung sambil mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya frustrasi. Hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir dalam kebingungan tiada akhir; barangkali ia akan mati kegilaan. Ah, gila. Ini ambivalensi. Semuanya membuat isi kepalanya nyaris meledak.

"A-aku harus menyusulnya … sepertinya," ia melanjutkan monolog, buru-buru menyambar koper dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Omong-omong, jangan lupakan Canada yang sedari tadi masih duduk manis di tempatnya, menikmati tontonan gratis drama picisan dengan senyum pasrah yang manis.

"… _dan mereka melupakan eksistensiku lagi?"_

 **end**

25 juli 1554: tanggal nikah queen mary of england dan king philip of spain.

hari ini tuh practically _ulang tahun pernikahan_ mereka HAHAHAHAAHHAA /ketawabejad /digorengsekampung  
saya berharap banget tanggal ini setiap tahun bisa 'dirayain' sama semua shippers :"") engspa day gak cuma 824 aja guys hahaha (i can say, mereka 'nikah' gak cuma sekali HAHAHA /jing)


End file.
